Nobody Loves No One
by Irish Black Rosie
Summary: To defeat the evil hanyou sacrifices had to be made. Never meant for the past Kagome lives out her life where she was always meant to be, the present, but the gods are not cruel to those that eradicate evil selflessly. KagSess
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Inuyasha.

**Summary:**  
To defeat the evil hanyou sacrifices had to be made. Never meant for the past Kagome lives out her life where she was always meant to be, the present, but the gods are not cruel to those that eradicate evil selfishly. 

**Prologue:   
The End to A Journey Long Expired**

_The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire  
will make foolish people do  
-Chris Isaak_

The final battle was upon them, however cliché that sounded.

The Inu-tachi, minus one little kitsune for Kagome's safety reasons, where running after Naraku whom had suddenly disappeared after saying today would be the day this would all end between them.  
They knew he would appear, and once they had reached a clearing they decided this was the best place to wait. 

"It would do well to stay out of the way little brother," spoke a cold voice from the behind.  
The group turned to Sesshoumaru who stood there to their right his hand resting on Tokijin. Sesshoumaru was an unexpected but welcomed ally, well at least to Kagome.  
She smiled and waved to him to much of Inuyasha's protests.  
"He's coming," Sesshoumaru said as he looked at the young miko with dull interest.  
"Keh, don't get in my way," Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru,  
"Must you repeat this Sesshoumaru?"  
Inuyasha growled as the stench of Naraku approached them fast.

The Inu-tachi and allies were now face to face with a heart holding Naraku happenings of great importance would definitely take place here.  
Naraku had his heart? Why yes, he certainly did, after attaining the remaining shards, minus Kagome's and the two within Kouga's leg, Naraku felt the Inu-tachi was truly no longer a threat to his massive new power and merged his heart once again into his body

"Kuku, you fools you shall all die here today, and with the completed Shikon, not even you Sesshoumaru will be able to kill me,"  
"Seize your constant rambles and fight filthy hanyou," Sesshoumaru as well as the others assumed a fighting position, Kagome took her bow and notched an arrow.

"Kongōsōha!" Inuyasha screamed loudly as he unleashed a wave of diamond spears at Naraku.

Smirking Naraku avoided Inuyasha's attack with ease, only to face Sesshoumaru.  
"Die!"  
While Naraku blocked Sesshoumaru's attacks he suddenly gasped out in pain as two arrows stuck within each side of his ribcage. Growling menacingly Naraku looks to his left to see Kikyo in the distance holding her bow and to the right seeing Kagome in nearly the same exact stance.

"Vile wenches!" He hisses with pure hatred. Before he could make his way to either women Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru together as one charged towards Naraku with full force. Kagome and Kikyo continued to fire arrows simultaneously.

Swarms of lower youkai began to litter the fields, seeking to aide their master. Sango and Miroku began to take out the youkai in stunning movements and choreography. 

Realizing Naraku was failing this battle he unleashed his powerful miasma in order to push the persistent dogs away. His planned work, both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha leapt back. Kikyo fired an arrow into the smog to clear a view for Kagome. She took her chance and fired at him, landing right in his abdomen. He snarled in pain, his read eyes looking towards Kagome in hatred. Without a sound he charged at her, Kikyo ran to her fellow Miko's aide and before anyone could processes what was occurring Kikyo had one of Naraku's tentacles protruding from her back with Kagome behind her in utter shock.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled in horror.

"Kukukuku, not so powerful now undead miko?" Naraku leaped away extracting his tentacle from Kikyo. She fell and Kagome caught her, watching in horror as her skin cracked.

Sesshoumaru quickly disposed a group of weak youkai and charged once more at Naraku seeking to pull his attention towards him so he could finally kill the vile hanyou. 

Inuyasha ran towards Kikyo barely hearing the words exchanged between the two.

"Why? Kikyo, why would you do that?" She asked in bewilderment. Didn't this woman despise her existence? 

"Kagome, I never realized until now. With part of your soul I was more powerful than living. You gave our soul more power. No one can fully complete Shikon No Tama except for you. My existence here was merely a way to torture Inuyasha…"

"No you where never here for that! I love you Kikyo! This was our chance for me to go with you to hell. To spend eternity together..." his words trailed off as his heart constricted in pain to see his love die. 

"Inuyasha, I am sorry for the pain I caused you. I revoke my tie to you if only you can ensure Naraku dies today," She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Inuyasha took her body from Kagome and held it tightly as her body broke into pieces just like a clay pot.

Light busted from her body, souls flying away to great distances but the most important one flew straight into Kagome's chest sending her flying back into a tree rendering her unconscious.

Inuyasha looked up toward Naraku his eyes red as he howled out in anguish. Sesshoumaru looked towards his brother while attacking Naraku, what he saw threatened his chances to rid Naraku himself. Taking the chance of Sesshoumaru's side glance towards his brother Naraku released an abundant amount of miasma into his face. Sesshoumaru snarled violently as he rushed backyards, momentarily blinded by the poisonous fumes.

Naraku took the emotional state of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru into his advantage. The bumbling enraged hanyou ran at Naraku with bloody claws. Quickly knocking Inuyasha to the ground with his tentacles Naraku laughed menacingly. He pinned the hanyou turned youkai to the bloodied battle field.

Just as Naraku pulled back one tentacle reading to shoot the hanyou straight in the heart time seemed to stop.

A pulse was felt through out the field. Then another pulse, the pulses came like a stead heartbeat. The heartbeat quickened as did the pulse and then…

Time stopped.  
Then it began once more. 

There they stood, rendered useless as their bright eyed smiling girl from the future took on the purest form of evil this Feudal Era had ever witnessed.  
Inuyasha stood motionless, him being the closest to the present show; it was unclear what would happen.

The fatal blow was coming towards the miko and yet the tentacles did not pierce the miko, instead it sizzled and fried off causing Naraku to scream in pain.

Her skin was glowing slightly pink and her hair had begun to rise around her, she had enough!  
Enough of the running, the searching, the killing, the crying and oh yes the betrayal.  
The betrayal caused by this lowly hanyou in front of her. Kagome began to walk towards Naraku, ignoring the cries of her companions and an annoyed taiyoukai; she would put an end to this.

Bile began to rise in the back of Kagome's throat as she stood in front of the hanyou that had terrorized the past 3 and half years of her life. She grabbed one of his arms and he began to pull away while attempting to attack her person. However at every attempt an appendage was fried and the burning sensation around his arm began to grow closer and closer to his shoulder.

Kagome looked behind her towards Inuyasha. The purification powers radiating off of her seemed to sedate Inuyasha beast as he was once more a hanyou. The power emitting from Kagome could mean only one thing Kagome had a full soul and soon a full Shikon No Tama. Her mind was hazy but she had an idea as to what she was doing, she was ending this nightmare. In hopes to wake up to prince charming whisking her away, however that prince charming would certainly not be a dog eared hanyou. No that hanyou had made his intentions clear, to be only friends.

Suddenly Kagome's attention was brought back to the present Naraku whom was being purified quite slowly and painfully. It wasn't her nature to be cruel but even this little amount of pain was not even a fraction of what he truly deserved. Naraku raggedly used his other hand and with a dagger Kagome had not previously seen, he in some way managed to jab the dagger into Kagome's upper chest.  
Naraku was sent ablaze and purified instantly; the Shikon fell to the ground but by some unknown force rolled to Kagome as she fell to her knees.  
The blood began to soak her clothes as she felt nothing, not even a twinge of pain. The Shikon began to sink into her body, and the shards around her neck seemed to melt out of the glass container and into her skin as well. 

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku ran to Kagome as she pulled the dagger out of her chest causing a large gush of blood to rush out.   
"Gomen mina," Kagome spoke hoarsely as she looked onto her friends with remorseful eyes.  
Suddenly Kagome's body began to glow brighter than one's eyes could handle. Everyone quickly turned their head and shielded their eyes from the light, unsure of what was occurring.  
However once the light had left and they had turned back to their wounded companion she was not there.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha screamed out sniffing and looking around franticly.  
Perhaps she ran off? Yes that could be it! However his eyes and nose told him differently. She had just disappeared.  
"KAGOME!"  
He fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the ground while Sango cried out softly and Miroku pulled her to him in order to soothe her.   
Sesshoumaru stared on with a deadpan gaze; he pitied her short life but would shed no tears for a mere ningen especially one that had taken away his chance to destroy the filthy hanyou however at least he was dead and never to return. But with this came the death of another.

Their Miko was dead and gone from existence. 

**Notes:**  
Did I just really kill Kagome?! Well stick around and find out! I mean this can't just be the end right? We'll see. Just 4 pages, terribly sorry but it was the beginning neh? Until further notice, goodbye!


	2. Chapter 1: A Time To Heal A Time To Live

**Author Notes:**   
Bah I did a lot of research about Japanese Universities trying to understand how they run their semesters. So very confusing I have to admit. Also all the hooplaha about museums and exhibits and artifact transportation was kind of pulled out of my butt. Except the family I mention is a real family with an actual museum in Nagoya. They did have a Warring State exhibit but it wouldn't fit in with my time line so I moved the times! Hooray! Also the festival I do for summer does not take place in Tokyo, instead in Gifu but once again Tokyo's festivals do not coincide with my time line so I adjust and move Gifu's to Tokyo mainly cause I liked the story it came with.

A HUGE thank you goes out to my best friend and beta Ashleigh! Since English is apparently not my first language Ashleigh vigorously edits my chapters ensuring they look wonderful for the public.

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own InuYasha nor am I make a profit off of this fanfic in any way.

**Chapter 1:**

**A Time To Heal A Time To Live**

_I confess I'm a sinner_

_I've seen a vision of my life  
And I want to be delivered._

_- Benji Madden_

**508 years later**

Kagome took a deep breath and began her final for Emergency Medicine. 'Last one for the semester,' she thanked silently. Diligently she focused on her studies but life for her had not always been this way. School, at one point, was the farthest thing from her mind and for this she paid the repercussions.

When Kagome returned to the 21st Century 4 years ago she was a sobbing wreck and unable to make herself wake up most of the time. However after a confrontation with her family and friends Kagome began therapy over what had happened in her past. It was hard to find a Psychologist that would take her seriously but after a few hits and misses and finally having to prove her miko powers to a complete stranger Kagome found someone she could trust. During her search for therapy Kagome was entering her last year of high school with horrible marks. However after spending every waking hour either at school or a cram school she passed her entrance exam into Nagoya University with an exceptionally high score, leaving her family and her past behind in Tokyo.

It goes without saying that changes within her body had occurred once she returned. With the Shikon No Taman lodged beside her heart, Kagome seemed to inherit some interesting abilities. One night while cooking with her mother Kagome accidentally cut her pointer finger while chopping up Leeks for soup. She rushed to the sink to wash off her finger once the water stopped she examined the wound to find it completely gone. After some more tests, with the encouragement of Souta, grumblings of her grandfather and horror of her mother, Kagome discovered her fast healing rate. Grandpa, with all his senile tantrums, shinned some useful light onto the subject saying that if the Shikon found Kagome as their home then it would only make sense to protect their home. Apprehensive to find out what else the Shikon did for her she stayed far from anything that felt demonic in any way. Last thing she needed was a 21st century youkai chasing her.

Kagome smiled in satisfaction as she finished her final. Quickly turning in her scantron and test she left the class room to prepare the last of her items in her dorm to be packed and ready to go back to Tokyo for the her summer break.

**Tokyo National Museum**

While peering down at the activity in his museum, a smug grin began to spread across his face. People came far and wide to see what his museum offered, not surprising seeing as his museum has been rated number 1 in Tokyo for a consecutive of 15 years. His eyes watched the grounds of the museum, the main building held his office on the highest level providing him the luxury of being able to view his entire museum. His intercom beeped from his desk, he turned his back to the window looking at the device in annoyance. What did that blasted secretary want now? Walking to his desk in swift graceful steps he pressed the flashing red button. "Yes?" his voice cold.

"T-Ta-Taisho-sama, Kouga-san is on the phone for you," his secretary stumbled through her words in fear.

Sesshoumaru's brow lifted in question, the ookami was calling him for what reasons? Certainly his exhibit "The Path of Buddha" was running smoothly. Quickly he picked up the phone from its cradle and hit the line one button.

"Hn?"

"Hey pal! Remember when we spoke a few months back when I told you that the Tokugawa family was looking to host an exhibition in Nagoya with some of your artifacts about the Heroes of the Feudal Era?" There was a moment of pause for some strange reason, though not really considering that in the past the wolf tended to never bring anything up until he has it set up, Sesshoumaru could not remember said conversation.

"Well that's alright I probably never told you. Well anyway they want the exhibit from October 6th until November 4th. Sounds good? Thought so-"

"And how do you expect me to set up the preparations for traveling of my precious artifacts in 2 months? Preparations normally take 5 months to set up. There must be armed officers with the artifacts at all times, not to mention I must have a trusted member of my staff to see to the artifacts conditions while traveling." Sesshoumaru paused and began to rub the bridge of his nose he could feel the onset of a headache coming. It seemed the ookami was only good to cause headaches.

"Come on man I know you can do this! The Tokugawa family is really excited about this exhibit,"

"This would in no way coincide with the fact your youngest pup seeks their daughter's hand in marriage and as a mate?" There was a long pause and then a nervous laugh.

"Well that and something else,"

"Oh?" The Inu youkai sounded intrigued, it was rare that he missed out on an ulterior motive.

"Well while visiting my second grand child at college I caught sight of someone one I perceived dead. In fact you saw her die, or disappear," There was silence and by the light tapping of nails on a desk in the background Kouga could tell Sesshoumaru was impatient to hear what he had to say.

"Kagome Higurashi is alive and well,"

**3 Days Later**

**Tokyo, Higurashi Shrine**

"Souta!" Kagome called from the top of the shrine steps caring three luggage bags. Suddenly the adolescent boy appeared out of breath from running, quickly he pulled his sister in a hug.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're here!" Kagome blinked a bit in shock, then her eyes narrowed. Something had to be going on for Souta to be so relieved to see her.

"You have to get mom off my back!" And there it is. Kagome sighed in dejection. 'Oh woe is me. My little brother sees me as a simple distraction for mother,' she thought sadly.

"Why did you do this time?"

"Nani? I didn't do anything! She has it in her head that I've got a girlfriend that I'm hiding from her." He said in desperation while taking two bags from his sister.

"Hey where's the rest of your stuff?"

"At the bottom of the stairs I couldn't carry it all up here,"

"Don't leave it down there! It'll get stolen or something, we'll leave these bags here. Come on let's get the rest." Souta set the bags down and Kagome did so as well. She watched her brother start going down the stairs only to turn around and look at her.

"Come on the sooner we do this the sooner you can talk to mom," Kagome sighed once more. Oh yes it was so great to be home.

"So why isn't your American boyfriend here to help you? Dracula?" He teased his sister.

"His name is Drake you little brat and he's obviously gone back to America to see his family so I took a cab here," Souta coughed loudly.

"That's got to be one ridiculous fee for driving,"

"It wasn't so bad plus Drake covered it for me, he felt bad for not being able to go with me,"

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Souta groaned in anguish at the stack of boxes and bags to carry up. This was most certainly going to be his work out for the whole summer!

"Come on we have to hurry up so we cane go to the Summer Festivals!" Souta called out as he took three boxes and started to jog up the stairs.

**Later That Day**

Kagome laughed cheerfully as she caught a goldfish before Souta could. She was bent down in a royal purple kimono. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, some strands of hair were pulled out framing her heart shaped face. Souta pouted as the paper pad broke from his force.

"You have to be quick and graceful about it Souta," she advised him kindly.

"It's no fair you spent years being quick and graceful!" Kagome laughed at his words, oh if only he knew how long it took her to become quick and graceful with her bow.

After a few more tries they left the stand with 5 gold fishes combined. Kagome bumped Souta with her hip playfully and Souta retaliated back by pushing her. Kagome laughed at her brother's antics, neither of them noticing the dark booth to their left.

"Kagome Miko of the Shikon No Tama," An old female voice spoke to Kagome's left. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she turned towards the old woman. At a glance the woman looked much like Kaede, but at a closer glimpse the old woman wore no patch and her wrinkles were deeper than Kaede's had been.

"How do you know of the Shikon No Tama?" Kagome asked in a hushed town trying not to draw attention as she walked toward the old woman's booth with a confused Souta following her.

"It is hard not to notice when your body glows with its power," Kagome gasped, her aura glowed? 

"Do not be so surprised, a trained miko such as yourself should have noticed, yes?" there was a pause and Kagome suddenly felt like a naive 15 year old in the feudal era once more. She should have noticed it? But if that was so then Kagome would have been accosted by demons. Surely if a old woman noticed it a youkai would too. Every time she passed a youkai for the first two years of being back in the present era she was always waiting for one of them to attack but they barely paid attention to her existence.

"Hm well I wish you good luck with your pup. He shall bring about a great change in the world," The old woman spoke as if it was an already known fact.

"I'm sorry? You must be mistaken I am not pregnant nor am I youkai," The old woman laughed.

"No you most certainty aren't either but you will be pupped and when that does happen he shall be a Supreme Ruler," Kagome blinked a few times.

"And the father? Who is he?" The old woman shook her head.

"Silly girl you already know him,"

Suddenly Souta spoke up.

"Must be Drake's right?" Kagome turned around to face her brother blushing profusely.

"We, I, um that is-"

"Wow listen Kagome I don't want to hear about your sex life. Just use contraceptives, okay?"

Kagome stomped her foot in aggravation then turned around to give the old lady a piece of her mind about telling people lies like that.

"Listen old lady you shouldn't tell lies like that!"

The woman looked at her confused.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes! You said I was going to have a boy!"

"Oh? You're pregnant that's great to hear! You must not be far along after all you have such a trim figure,"

Kagome groaned in frustration.

"You must be related to Totosai," Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Toto? Are you Dorothy then? I suppose I am not in Kansas neh?" The old woman began to rattle on but Kagome tuned her out. The woman had apparently told her all she was willing to.

Souta began to laugh at the senile woman's rants just as Kagome grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

"Geeze Kagome the old lady was just starting to get funny!"

"We have to make it on time for the play Eri is in," Souta nodded and followed his sister without struggle.

Kagome and Souta sat on the ground watching the play carry on as Eri played the role of the Feudal Lord's wife. Creepily enough the Feudal Lord's outfit resembled a certain Daiyoukai's but the notion that said Daiyoukai would ever marry or encourage high and low classes to mingle by dancing together was ridiculous.

Kagome yawned softly while looking at her wristwatch, it was getting late but she had promised Eri she would stay until Eri could leave. Looking back to the stage Kagome nearly busted up laughing as the Feudal Lord began to command the people to dance all night and all day for the summer. 

Hah! Fat chance Sesshoumaru would ever do such a thing.

"Sesshoumaru, honey come to bed it's getting late," a soft feminine voices called to the youkai.

He sat in his study going over preparations for the exhibit in Nagoya, normally he would leave such frivolous work to his employee's but this was his personal exhibit. The artifacts that were a quintessential depiction of his life and that of his brothers were always kept in mint condition, sealed away except for a certain time of year. He looked to the calendar, that date was 2 months away and this year he would be hosting the exhibit in someone else's museum.

"I will sleep later, that damned wolf has caused havoc for me," he looked up from his desk to the woman leaning against the door frame. Her hair reached to the middle of her back it shinned black as night, contrasting with her pink negligee. Her eyes were a common brown and almond shaped her skin lighter than others.

"But Sesshou," she pouted slightly "I do not wish to lay in a bed alone." She entered the room, Sesshoumaru watched her with hooded eyes as her negligee revealed her supple human body. A small smirk played along his lips, human females, unlike youkai females tended to have a higher libido however this was the only advantages of having a human female around or so Sesshoumaru told himself.

The female wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru from behind his chair and rested her chin on his shoulder to observe what was so much more interesting than her.

"Natsumi do not prey into my business life. I have told you this before," The woman frowned and pulled away from him.

"I have spent 3 years with you Sesshoumaru I knew what I was getting myself into, all of my girlfriends warned me that you care about no one but yourself and that I was just someone to warm your bed. I accepted that fact long ago however Sesshoumaru if you seek no one else why will you not marry me?"

"You will die," he said without pondering the question.

"As will you!" she said in slight anguish. He could hear her heart beat raise, he felt her body tense up it was with these signs he knew they would be having their final argument. It had been this way with several women, some youkai some human but this one seemed to last shorter than the others.

He stopped viewing the papers and focus solely on the flustered woman. Perhaps he could persuade her to stay for one more night. Her plain face was flushed with anguish her boring brown eyes screamed pain. He looked at her with minimal interest, turning his chair toward her he summarized he'd have to charm her into his bed once more. A small frown marred his face at the thought; he should have to charm no one.

"I love you Sesshoumaru, can't you see this?" She whispered in desperation, with a slight huff Sesshoumaru pulled her into his lap, gently running his blunt nails down her back causing small tremors in the female. His breath tickled her neck just before he began to nibble on her neck. The female complied, there was no question about that, she whimpered in pleasure, the tension in her body easing away as she became aroused.

Suddenly however she pushed him away from her.

"Do you love me Sesshoumaru?" It took everything within his power not to chuckle at her question. Silly humans, always needing to be loved and complicate simple situations but even so he found himself with a human time and time again.

"You are not what I seek," he said just as he had said to every female.

"What do you seek Sesshoumaru?" He stared at her in slight shock no female had ever asked that, and it had been so long since he had to answer such a stupid question. Wasn't it obvious? He needed a mate with power but through the years the blood lines had become diluted and power was so hard to come across in a female.

"Power," The word rolled off his mouth with pleasure. She realized then that she would never be adored by him no matter how long she stayed or what she was willing to sacrifice for him. Tears began to build up behind her eyes. What was so great about power? He simply held museums not some monopoly of businesses so why power?

"Why do you seek power?" she uttered the question in a meek dejected voice. Just as she uttered the words Sesshoumaru felt a part of his mind pull, a memory he would have rather remained dead surfaced within his mind.

The room went hazy, his youkai mind supplying the images for him, in a manner of torture he would say later.

_A tall man stood in front of Sesshoumaru with his back to him at the peak of a hill over viewing a large portion of old Edo covered in trees and snow. The wind was strong blowing the taller man's hair and split Mokomoko. The snow falls lightly around the two._

"_Are you going father?" An adolescent Sesshoumaru spoke to the man he called father. He knew the answer though; his father would run off to protect that wretched hime for she carried an abomination made with his father._

"_Are you going to stop me, Sesshoumaru?" The man's voice was deep and commanded attention with each syllabub._

"_I will not stand in your way. However, before you go, you must entrust the swords Sounga and Tessaiga to me." He spoke in an even tone towards his father, holding his head up high. Trying to show his superiority to his father but the man would not turn around._

"_And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own father?" The Daiyoukai questioned his son however there was no answer and the Daiyoukai felt something inside him pull in utter misery at the drawn out silence between the two._

"_Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power?" Sesshoumaru scuffed at the question, any real youkai knew the answer to that question._

"_I must travel the path of conquest. Power is necessary in order to walk that path." Silence filled the space between the two youkai's._

"_Conquest, huh?" The elder youkai stood there for a moment as if contemplating something. "Tell me, Sesshoumaru, do you have something to protect?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at his father's question._

"_Protect?" There was a long pause._

"_The answer is no. I, Sesshoumaru, have no need of such."_ _The Daiyoukai began to transform and Sesshoumaru prepared to attack however the transformed Daiyoukai left before Sesshoumaru could commit such a crime._

_The words echoed in the young youkai's mind. 'Do you have something to protect?'_

_Sesshoumaru growled to himself._

"Ridiculous," the youkai walked in the opposite direction his father took. That would be the last time he spoke with his father alive and the words they exchanged in that spot would haunt him.

"Sesshoumaru?" Natsumi spoke unsure of herself, her tears had dried on her face as she gently shook the youkai trying to get a response from him.

"Sesshoumaru!!" she shook him harder suddenly she found her self held up by the throat with one of his hands. She clawed at his arm trying to get him to release her, the eyes that looked up at her were not human. They were red with small green pupils. Before she could blink she was tossed onto the ground and Sesshoumaru stood up. He could smell the adrenaline pumping through her veins and he was curious to see whether she would fight or flight.

"Gather your belongings, leave my home and never return," his words held such malice, this was quite possibly the most emotional she had ever seen the man. She nodded her head numbly.

She turned onto her hand and knees then jumped to her feet running out of the room.

He smirked, apparently she would flight.


End file.
